The program is to provide multidisciplinary cancer education for both graduate and undergraduate trainees. The objectives of the graduate program are to help physicians to 1) gain knowledge to diagnose and treat patients with cancer and 2) acquire additional skills related to cancer management. Although the emphasis is on multidisciplinary education, individual clinical associates may seek concentration in a specialty. The objectives of the undergraduate cancer teaching program will be to help 3rd and 4th year medical students to acquire an understanding of fundamental principles of cancer biology, epidemiology, detection, diagnosis, treatment and control; develop attitudes and motivation for continued learning about cancer; develop concepts of comprehensive, multidisciplinary care for patients whose disease sometimes causes severe psychological and social disruption. The education program includes the major treatment modalities of surgery, radiation therapy, chemotherapy and the new field of immunotherapy. The program provides exposure to the principles and practices of cancer rehabilitation, clinical information storage and retrieval, and epidemiology. Funds are requested for the education of 25 clinical associates in seven programs integrated for advanced training at the graduate level in 1) surgery, 2) medical oncology and hematologic oncology, 3) pathology, 4) radiation therapy, 5) pediatrics, 6) medical physics and 7) diagnostic radiology. Two surgical specialities, gynecology and urology, are included. Short-term funding of approximately 8 weeks is requested for 40 Clinical Assistants to participate in the same programs on an appropriate level. The Clinical Cancer Education Program will be conducted in the modern new facilities of Memorial Hospital which has a bed complement of 561. One floor of the new hospital is specifically for clinical research activities. The consolidation of patient treatment and care in the new building has freed the old Memorial Hospital and James Ewing buildings for teaching, clinical research and administrative functions. Within the new hospital, and the environs of the Center, i.e., the Sloan-Kettering Institute for Cancer Research, the Rockefeller University, the New York Hospital-Cornell University Medical College, and the Hospital for Special Surgery, students will participate in various services.